


just lay in the atmosphere

by ironical



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironical/pseuds/ironical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up to something prodding at his lips. He opens his eyes to find Niall straddling him, a chocolate pocky stick hanging between his teeth and grinning at him. "C'mon Harry, get up. Let's play the pocky game."</p>
            </blockquote>





	just lay in the atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> i think it's time that this fandom was introduced to the pocky game.
> 
> title is from "casual affair" by panic! at the disco.

Harry wakes up to something prodding at his lips. He opens his eyes to find Niall straddling him, a chocolate pocky stick hanging between his teeth and grinning at him. "C'mon Harry, get up. Let's play the pocky game." Ever since he found out about it when they had visited Japan, it had become his favourite game. The objective of the game was to eat the pocky stick until the other player chickened out and let go, but it's useless because whenever they play it they always end up making out. Niall insists on playing because it combines his two favourite things: food and kissing Harry.

"It's so early," Harry tries to complain, the small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth giving him away.

Niall prods the pocky stick at his lips again, "Please?"

"Fine," He says, rolling his eyes when the blond beams at him. Harry sits up so he's leaning against the bed frame and pulls Niall closer to him by his hips, taking the other end of the pocky stick in his mouth. He nibbles at it, while Niall full on devours the biscuit. "Eager, huh?" Harry laughs. Niall's right in his face; they're close enough that they're breathing each other's air. He can see his brown eyelashes and the golden flecks in his blue eyes. He can see the freckles dotted across his cheeks and how his pink lips are wrapped around the treat. "Want the last bite?" Harry asks.

Niall huffs out a laugh, "'Course I do." He surges forward, taking the last piece from his mouth. Niall's warm lips meet his and Harry can't help but smile into it. Their lips move against each other's slowly, Harry kissing him softly and lazily (he's still a bit sleepy). He bites Niall's lower lip, causing him to part his lips. Harry slides his tongue into his mouth, tasting the chocolate from the pocky stick. Niall sucks on his tongue, making him dig his fingers into the blond's hips.

Niall smiles before pulling away, Harry trying to follow him. He laughs, climbing off of him and leaving the room. "C'mon, we've got a whole box to go through waiting for us in the kitchen."

Harry shakes his head, smiling fondly at the retreating figure.


End file.
